The action figure indetermination
by De33y
Summary: Sheldon get into very serious troubles, when he do the wrong shop at Miami comic con. They will need help to get him out. Next update in Spring.
1. Miami comic con

I agree "Burn Notice" and "The Big Bang Theory" together might sound crazy, but believe it works. Just have a look at it and let me know if you like it.

There are little references to the main storylines they involve relationship between characters.

English it's not my first language, I apologise for any mistake left.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" neither "Burn Notice"

Sheldon put five free days in his friend's holiday plan. They needed them, although they didn't know yet. Those were Miami comic con days. Sheldon also booked train ticket for all of them.

A dozen days before Leonard found it by chance. He argued vainly with Sheldon, about the fact he hadn't inform them and in the end he decided to invite Penny as well. without let them know until a dozen day before those days came, he wanted them to go with him at Miami comic con. He had already made reservation on a train, when he informed them. In so few time, Leonard managed to persuade Penny going with them, it would be a good chance to spend some days together.

So they arrived on the opposite side of the States, after a thirty hours trip .

Cops were chasing him, he needed to get rid of the booty quickly. He slipped in a pavillion of the comic con. For a few minute he tried and remained out of the sight of his followers.

He had cops behind him, he had to hurry. He slipped under the edge of a pavilion, getting in the comic con.

He walked fast down the stand, until a disgusting statuette caught his attention. He recognized Spiderman body with Batman head, for the amount of 1200 dollars. No one would have bought it.

He took the statuette's box and he pretended to watch it carefully. He put something in it and went away. Police caught him few meters away, but they couldn't prove anything without the stolen goods.

In the evening he went back to the stand and asked for the statuette.

"What do you mean, you haven't it anymore?" He was angry and menacing and he was showing a gun.

"I sold it, strange guy, he paid it in cash." The seller hastened to answer.

"Where do I find this man?"asked while he load the gun.

"I...I don't know- said in panic- Wait, his friend took a lottery ticket, I have his address." Trembling he found a piece of paper with a name and a hotel address.

"Look at this!" Sheldon tried and caught his friends attention, while he was pulling a box out of a big bag.

"This is mostly unique! An action figure with Batman head, even you Penny may recognize his well known mask, but it's put over Spiderman's body as Kirby drew it, in all his power and let me say that in this case Kirby's fits a lot better than Ditko's."

"Sheldon be serious, this is Batman's body they only paint it in the wrong way" Howard said .

"No, no, no. How are you unable to see it? It's Kirby's muscular Spiderman" Sheldon looked toward Leonard to have some help.

"Sorry man, I think Howard is right"

Raj murmured something to Howard ear.

"Yes, me too I think he had been cheated".Howard answered loud

Then the same scene again.

"No, I won't tease him for you, do it yourself"

Penny tried to get into the conversation, "Sheldon, honey, are you sure it isn't production mistake? Because, I don't know a lot about it, but ..."

Leonard stopped her in a sigh "Don't try either, when he act like this it's a waste of time"

"You are all jealous,-declared Sheldon -I have this unique piece and you don't ah,ah. Good night" He stood up and he left the table.

Lately all of them were getting out of the elevator, at the rooms' floor, when they heard Sheldon shouting from his spot, immediately they run there.

"Sheldon are you ok?" Leonard asked as he entered the room "What the hell happened?"

"There was a man..."

Leonard relaxed himself, "What did you eat at dinner?"

"That wasn't a nightmare, look at that messy" Said pointing at a opened drawer.

...Sheldon was already in the bed, when he heard a noise, he turned the lights on and he saw a man.

"Who you are? You're in my room, nobody can entered my room. Well, excepted for the cleaning service, and for me, but you're not from the cleaning service and obviously you're not me. So you can't stay in here." The man took a gun from the side of his belt and aimed it at Sheldon's head.

"Are you threatening me to use sulfur, charcoal and potassium nitrate oxidation to generate a momentum, which would pull the bullet right to my head?"

"Shut up, or I'll shoot you"

"Good enough"

"Where did you put it?"

"You should me more specific, 'it' could stay for a lot of thing."

"Where do you put the statuette you bought this afternoon?"

"I didn't bought any statuette"

The man get closer, until he could touch, Sheldon forehead with the gun.

"Don't be brave on me" Sheldon started shouting and some heavy steps followed out the door.

"See you tomorrow, at the marina close to the comic con. Pier 16. Eight o'clock. Took the statuette in its box or you are dead. Talk to the police and you are dead."

He jumped through the windows and down the fire escape...

"That's all" concluded Sheldon.

"Actually I didn't understand, what it meant 'I'm dead' cause, I don't believe I'll bring the statuette I haven't got at the Marina, and I'm still alive." Commented then Sheldon.

"Sheldon, wake up, it means he'll kill you." Howard pointed out.

"I don't want to die" Said emotionless Sheldon.

"We need to talk to the police" Leonard suggested .

"He will kill me if I talk to the police, and I don't want to die" Complained Sheldon

"We need help" Howard insisted , then, after Raj whispered to him "No, we are his friend, we can't just leave him here, or... can we?"

"We're not going to leave Sheldon in this trouble alone. -announced Leonard- We just need to get some help"

"Yeah, why don't we look on the phone book: Good guys who deal with murderer. We'll find hundreds" spit out Howard.

"I don't think there is such class on the phone book. Wait, was that sarcasm?"

"I may know someone"-Penny declared in general astonishment- "there is an old friend of my father, he came visit us often when I was a child. He was kind but he always smelt of alcohol. Anyway he was special forces or something like that, I heard he's in Miami now."


	2. Sam's easy job

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The big bang theory" neither "Burn Notice".**

Penny set up a meeting for breakfast. They found the man waiting for them at the bar, he was sipping a beer. He had shadows under his dark eyes.

"Hi Sam" Penny greeted the man. He stood up and welcomed Penny with a hug.

"Hi Penny! How ya doing? Look, you're a woman, last time I saw you, you were tall just like this" said waving to his hip.

"Yeah, Yeah" Penny cut him off a little embarrassed.

Leonard stared at the man with the Hawaiian shirt and wondered how Penny could trust him. He looked a lot like a little overweight, white haired drunkard. He neither stood like a military.

"Sam these are Leonard, Howard, Raj and ...Sheldon the one in trouble" She introduced the fellowship

"Nice to meet you guys, c'mon take a sit. So what's the matter?" He asked cordially.

"I guess you refer to the man in my room," Sheldon stated and stopped waiting for a confirm

"There was man in your room? I'm not sure I want to hear this, but go on" Joked Sam.

"Well, he was in my room and no one can stay in my room, except me. Moreover, unfortunately I have to let in the hotel cleaning service. So, when I turned the light on, he aimed a gun to me, he was looking for a statuette I should have bought in the afternoon and want me to took it at the marina tonight, he said if I don't "I'm dead", and I shouldn't call the police or "I'm dead". That Howard told me it means he will kill me, is his hypothesis corrected?"

Sam had a strange look at Sheldon for a while. "Yes, it is correct. What kind of gun did he use?"

"A gun" Sheldon said in clarifying tone.

"That's very helpful," muttered Sam to himself.

"Ok, have you any idea why this statuette is so important to him?"

"Actually I didn't bought any statuette"

"Sheldon, what about the strange bat-Spiderman thing?" Penny interrupted the conversation.

"Don't be silly Penny, that's an action figure not a statuette" Penny looked at Leonard in frustration.

"For once he's right, that is an action figure."

Penny pretended to ignore Leonard, wove at Sam to wait and turned again toward Sheldon "Sheldon, what is action figure made of? And what does it represents?" Asked patiently.

"It's plastic or ceramic. It portrays in real proportions characters from comics, cartoons, manga..." Sheldon was explaining in academic tone, when Penny stopped him. She glared at Sam.

Sam sighed, he make an effort to be polite in front of Penny. "Could I have a look at it, just in case?"

"Yeah, but you won't touch" agreed Sheldon.

"That's definitely a statuette," concluded Sam after he watched the action figure.

"No it's not. It's an action figure, it's unique!" Sheldon differed.

Sam needed all his patience with that guy "Let's assume for a moment, the man in your room was referring to this thing. Has it anything special?"

"I told you its unique! It has Spiderman's body as Kirby drew it, that makes it special. It also had Batman head." That didn't mean anything to Sam.

"Ok, that's the plan. You took that thing to the dock. I will be hidden in the nearest boat and I call the police as soon as he shows up. You give him the box, and we have the police on him while he goes away. Easy and safe." Sam announced.

"Cool" Howard commented enthusiastic.

Raj murmured something to Howard and both stifled a laugh. Sam glanced at Penny puzzling, she shook her head.

"You mean he'll go there alone?" Leonard asked.

"He'll be alone on the dock yes, but I'll be there too if anything goes wrong."

"I won't give my action figure to that man" Sheldon objected

"If you don't go there with that statuette he'll kill you..."Sam remarked

"Action figure" Sheldon corrected him.

"That action figure OK, it will be only a few time, the police will be on him as soon as he'll reach the street, and they'll give you back your stat.. your action figure"

"I don't like this" said Sheldon.

"Ok I think, this our part of hard work, Sam. We'll persuade him. Thank for your help!" Penny observed.

"I have to go find the right boat. Do not wait for me this night; I'll be already there hidden. We'll see at the end of the transaction."

7.45 pm

Sheldon was on the dock and held firmly the box with the action figure to his chest.

Sam was on a small fishing boat a couple meters away. He had a good visual to all the docks, he was quite relaxed, he thought there were no risks. Probably they were dealing with some fanatics.

Suddenly he noticed a red dot on Sheldon back, which was slowly rising toward the head. There was a sniper somewhere. While he jumped out the boat to the dock, he shouted Sheldon to dive. He managed to push the man in the water, just before feeling a sharply touch on his left arm. He dived and reached the physicist who couldn't swim. Sheldon was complaining about been pushed in the water, about been held, and about the box still on the docks. Sam in response put a hand on his mouth.

They waited a few second, no movement at all. Sam tried to go back to the dock, no shoot, it was safe, he pushed Sheldon on. The other guys and Penny arrived and helped Sheldon in their odd way.

Out of the water, Sam felt the warm blood spilling from his injure. There was no time for it, they needed to move. The guys were complaining about something. Penny was the only who looked scared.

"C'mon, Penny tell your friend we all need to go away"

"Are we going to the hotel?" Howard asked

"No you can't go there now! C'mon let's move!"

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked

"Just move!" Sam replied sharply.

They started walking.

Penny got closer to Sam and noticed his injure "Sam, what happened? You're bleeding; you need to go to the hospital."

"I'll be fine, we need a safe place. I don't know what happened but one's sure: you can't stay on the street and you can't go back to the hotel."

"So where are we going?"

"There is a friend who live, five minute from here walking, we need to speed up"


	3. How to deal with these people?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Burn Notice" or "The Big Bang Theory"

**Chapter three:How to deal with this weird people?**

"Hi Mickey" Sam shouted entering the metal door.

The man at the counter raised his head from the yogurt, and looked at his guest "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I...err...brought some friends"

"Friends?" Michael asked doubtfully.

"Listen, they needed a safe place and this was the closest. If you disagree I'll bring them somewhere else, but let them stay for a while, I can't take away them at once."

"Sam, how many people are with you?" Michael asked annoyed.

He counted on his hand and Mike noticed he was injured

"Five" Said Sam innocently. Michael didn't comment at the blood on Sam shirt, he sighed.

"Let them in"

"I owe you brother." Thanked, and hastened out the door.

Michael stood up and went closer to the door to welcome his guests, putting on his best fake smile.

He glanced at the strange fellowship which was walking trough his door and wondered how Sam knew them.

"He pushed me in the water!" Sheldon had been complaining all the time they were walking. "I'm soaked."

"Yeah I think he's crazy! Why in the hell someone should act like this?" Howard supported Sheldon

"He said he was there to help us, maybe something happened we didn't notice" Leonard try to soften they're reaction.

"Do you really trust that man? He jumped out of a boat and pushed your friend in the water, and then he shouted like a mad, we couldn't go to the hotel. Not that I don't like the view here" added winking in the direction of the disco nearby.

"Well, Penny knows him and she trusts him, I only think we should trust her judgment"

Penny was still upset by the events of the evening and she was getting enough of the conversation so she joined it abruptly, almost shouting.

"Shut up all of you. We need help and he's still our best chance to get over it. I don't know what happened at the marina, but I saw he was injured and really worried. I agree he doesn't look reliable, but my dad really believe in him. Just give him the time to explain." The silence grew within them until Sam, came back out to call them.

There was a younger man inside, short black hair, slim, very good posture and a friendly smile. He told them to take a sit, he quickly appeared some dry clothes for Sheldon and gestured for the bathroom then he apologized before start talking in private with Sam.

They were a little embarrassed when they realized there were only three stools. Only Penny sat, while Sheldon looked for an eligible spot. He had refused to put on stranger's clothes so he was dripping on all the furniture he tried. After a couple minutes he realized there was none of them which fitted him and resigned to stand.

Michael's smile faded as soon as he was out of the sight of the guys "What the hell happened? Are you ok?" asked Michael glancing at Sam's arm.

"Oh this?-said Sam following Mike's look "It's just a scratch, I'm gonna be fine, by the way could you help me with stitches? I hate do it myself!"

Mike frowned; he opened a drawer and took his first aid kit. He was starting to sterilize the needle when a voice came from the other side of the room."Are you crazy? You can't do it yourself it'll be soon infected." The shorter man had shouted clearly uncomfortable at the idea, luckily for him Mike wasn't able to kill with a glance.

Mike went back to his work and questioned again Sam.

"Let me guess, another of your easy job" said sarcastic Mike

"The girl Penny, she's the daughter of a friend Frank. She called me last night, she was worried. His friend was menaced by a man in his hotel room. The man was looking for a horrible statuette while Penny's friend was asleep, but he woke up and screamed. The others heard the screams and ran to the room. The burglar took a gun and said he should bring the statuette at the dock tonight.

You know, geeks, horrible statuette, a mysterious rendezvous...I thought he was just some fanatic with fake gun and a vein of theatrical"

"And obviously he wasn't."

"Does this look like a fake gun?-Sam exclaimed pointing at his arm.-There was a sniper."

"Sniper?" Michael frowned.

"Yeah, sniper, it's a miracle we're all fine"

"All this for a statuette?"

"I really don't know"

"Dealing with sniper is not a one man job, Sam. Let me have a look at the statuette." In the mean time Mike had finished sewing the cut.

"Thank you brother. You have to ask them, you'll enjoy it"

Michael frowned again at the last statement

Sam went back to the marina to take his car.

"I'm Michael, I'm going to see if I can help you. Sam told me about your incident. First of all I should have a look at the statuette"

"Again- Sheldon sighed in disappointment- This is not a statuette, it's an action figure"

"Ok whatever, can I look at it?"

"Yes" Answered Sheldon

"So, would you mind pass it to me" Said Michael looking at the man who was holding the box.

"I said you can watch, not you can touch"

Michael raised an eyebrow, then he tried a different way.

"Could you at least put it out of its box?"

Sheldon open his eyes shut in shock, what kind of barbaric man was that.

"Of course I can't. Everyone with a little common sense knows that an action figure is nothing without his original packing."

Michael was getting a little upset.

"How could I help you with your problem if I can't figure out what it is about?"

"I don't know. I thought you were supposed to find a way to help, not we."

"Yes, and I really want to, but I've to know what we're dealing with. I think there is more than the statuette. In my experience sniper don't go after stupid statuettes" Michael was getting upset.

At the word 'sniper' all the group but Sheldon froze.

"It's an action figure" Sheldon replied briefly.

Michael sighed in disbelief and looked at the others.

"Does exist anyway to convince him open that damned box?"

"No point man" answered Howard.

"I guess our conversation it's over"

Penny ashamed and felt a little guilty, she forgot how her friends could be so blind sometimes.

"Wait, please- begged Leonard - we can't know for sure what's in it, but if you have some experience in that kind of stuff, we can formulate some hypotheses."

All the attention was now on Leonard. Who started explain his idea.

"Modern physics based on probability, when you make a single measure on quantum object there is no exact results, but there are only few states admitted. Take for example Schrödinger's cat he could be either live or dead but no more options."

"It's great Leonard!" congratulated Sheldon.

"Yeah awesome" said Howard.

Penny glanced at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes and an absolute smile on her face, she approved his plan.

Michael cleared his throat, few times he didn't get the point of a plan and this was among those.

Penny tried to translate the speech.

"Leonard his saying that maybe there are not so many thing that could be in the box and would justify...err... what happened.- She refused to use the word 'sniper'.- Maybe you and Sam would be able to identify which thing could be in there with your experience."

Sam return saved Michael from answering, all this situation was absurd

They used both car and took the guys to a motel for the night.


	4. Fiona's coming

**A.N. **As I promise here is the new chapter on March 24, it's been a long time since last update and I hope next will be a lot qicker.

I also review previous chapters and I found some orrible mistakes I really have no idea how were they possible. I apologise.

Of course there are still many and I apologize for those too.

This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you'll like it.

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own Burn Notice or The Big Bang Theory.

They used both car and took the guys at a motel. Mike and Sam spent the night at the same place.

They all met again at eight in the morning.

Leonard had a bruise, which was forming on his cheek, Penny's thanks to his attempt at wake her.

She had a sorry expression on her face, beside that she didn't appear fully awake.

Sheldon was still wearing his pajama, because "he never changes before breakfast" and that was attracting mocked from Howard and Raj. Sam joined them an hour later, with a couple heavy bags, which ended on the nearest table.

"Ok, here's breakfast. - At that word every body got close to the table -I didn't know about your taste, so I bought cereals, milk, snacks, orange juice, eggs, bacon... Mike these are your yogurt, blueberry right? You'd better to make them last 'til tomorrow" and saying that he handed his friend a package of six.

Sheldon interrupted the scene:

"You shouldn't eat so many yogurts!"

Michael stared at him viciously

"At least you don't care about your sight. In India as our friend Koothrappali could confirm, yogurt is widespread, and as a result of the massive ingestion of galactose, which is abundant in yogurt, cataract is also widespread".

Raj shook his head embarrassed to be involved, and everybody else thanked Sam for the breakfast.

While eating his yogurt Michael informed the crew, especially Sam, that Fiona would be there in a few minutes. Howard was already looking forward to see this mysterious girl.

A couple knock on the door, confirmed Mike's announce.

The woman appeared through the door with white shorts and pink tank top that little left to imagination, all accompanied by high heel sandals.

Howard whistled as soon as he saw her and stumbling approached Fiona

"Enchanté madame. Votre beauté n'as pas d'egual"

"Merci petit creature" _Thank you little creature. Fiona answered in perfect French._

Sam surprised asked Howard "Do you speak French?"

"No, actually I know only few statements to woo chicks. Do you think it works?"

"On Fiona?"

"C'est plus facile que tu tombes aux mes pieds mort plus tôt que je tombe en amour avec toi." _It's easier that you fall at my feet dead, than I fall in love with you. _Fiona spoke softly.

"Wow it never works so fast, she just said she fell in love with me." exulted Howard then referring to Fiona "No one can resist Wollowitz charme. Maybe if you come to Pasadena I can show you were I work and we can play together with Mars Rover control panel."

Michael and Sam looked at the scene amused.

"Cet idiot, il pense que je le trouve beau ou charmant." This_ idiot, he thinks I find him beautiful or charming. _Leonard "Howard, do you understand what she's saying?"

"Yes, more or less, she just said I'm charming and funny. I don't get every word."

"Fiona you should stop now, it's enough" Michael tried vainly to stop the dialogue

Don't listen to him _poupée (doll), _he's jealous, maybe we should continue our little chatting in my room.

"C'est vraiment amusant... peut tre que je ne le tue pas" It's very amusing ...maybe I don't kill him.

"I think she's trying to speak English, "amusement" and "let you" and something. She really agrees... And you should see hat I have in my suitcase. I brought a ..."

Cough, cough.

As soon as Fiona heard what Howard toy was, she took her gun and aimed at his testicles.

"Easy...Fiona..easy..." Michael approached her carefully

"I'll kill him," Fiona stated angrily.

"Wow, you're so aggressive... I like it baby"

"Shut up" Michael and Fiona shouted at the same time.

Michael turned toward Fiona, and put his hands on hers on the gun. She started pulling the trigger.

"Fiona easy..." Mike repeated than ordered "Everybody to his own room, now"

"Not me, right?" Howard asked to Sam since Michael was giving him the back.

"Especially you" was the answer.


End file.
